Green Spark
by SilverLightShadow
Summary: Fly through the event horizon, you never know where you end up. Maybe on a ship with a galactic rangers with green power of will? Some OC and some Razaya.
1. Chapter 1

It take time in the Beast Wars universe in the time of before Axalon crashed.

It take time in Green Lanetern The Animated Series after "Reckoning" and before "Fear Itself".

Bodkin is my OC

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0breakline000

She was tired. Her wing ache, and her tank was almost empty. How, on Primus sake she end up like this?! Oh, yes deep space explorations. After all she have one of the fasted alt mode on Cybetron. Some say that if the infamous Starscream was still alive she could out run him on a long distance. She was able to fly in space with no worry for organic parts. Yes, many Cybertronias have animal alt mode, but not her, she consciously choose to be a jet. She was small, small as some natural organic beings form other planets. She could fly over a populated area not being seen.

Being small save her, and send her here, on this unknown part of universe. She fly little to close a black hole. The gravity pull her to the event horizon. She was stupid try fly through it in effort to save her self form crash her fame in the gravity vortex.

She did know what happen after it. Her CPU shut down before she could to anything. When she wake up form stasis lock she was in the asteroid field. She did how long she was out, or here she landed.

She transform to her robot form and sit down on big asteroid, large enough to have it own gravity filed. There was no way to find energon in this place, or any other source of power. It will take some time, but in the end her spark will fade. She have solar cycle or so.

' Nice, Bodkin, you done it, you finally kill you self ' She sigh to her self. ' Great Bodkin, faster then anyone was out run by Death. Nice end, on I-don't-know-here-I-am, very nice. '

She lay down. She was going to re-chard, or how organic say, go to sleep. Her body hurt form flying aimlessly. She needed a rest. Maybe, just maybe when she wake up it will be better, some lost ship, or something? There was nothing she could do right now.

' Where are we? ' asked Razer waking in to the control room.

' We pick up strange energy spike in the near asteroid filed ' Aya in her robot form answered.

' Green Lantern? '

' No, but something similar, kid ' Kilowog said. ' Maybe a ship power by lantern battery '

' So, why do we bother? ' asked Red Lantern with irritation.

' Maybe someone need a help, there is a passably that energy comes form Oa ' Said Hal.

' And it is waist of time. ' snarled Razor. ' We have an army of Red Lanterns on our tail, and you stop for some energy out of no were. It look like a trap if you ask me. '

' If the Red Lantern learn how to copy a green energy that is. ' said Kilowog

' There, look! ' cried Hal.

On a big asteroid lay a white robotic form. It have wings on it back, and definitely a female apprentices.

' Oh joy, we find a another robot. ' smirked Razer.

' We still need to check. ' said Hal. ' Kilowog, you are with me. '

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0

Two Green Lantern fly near the motionless form. Winged robot open it's eyes and faster then they could react hided behind a big monolith.

' Ok... ' Said Hal surprised. ' Come out, we mean no harm '

' Says you! ' It screamed.

' Yes, we are Green Lanterns, you can trust us. '

' Why?! And what on Primus Spark is Green Lanterns?! '

' We are a galactic peace guardians ' Kilowog explained. ' From where did you came form? Did you ship crash so where here? '

' No, I fly here. ' Robot pick it's head to get a better look at therm. ' From planet Cybetron '

' You know planet by that name? ' Hal asked Kilowog.

' Never hear of it. ' said pig like alien. ' And it look like very advanced technology. A drone like... '

' Who you call a drone?! ' Robot jump out of her hideout. ' You stupid flesh-made! You don't recognize a robotic being even if it stands right in front of you... wait... are you human? ' Robot pointed at Hal.

' Err... yes, I'm Hal Jordan of Earth. '

' And you don't know what I am? '

' Sorry no... '

' By the Pit! ' Robot screams again kicking a rock and it stared to brake. ' I... '

The light in eyes of the robot stared to fade and it seems to lose a balance. Hal jump forward to catch before the it fall.

' Enegron reserve depleted; static lack immanent ' Said voice form robot.

' What is energon? ' Hal asked.

' I don't know, but I'll bet it is a power source. '

' Lets get her to the ship, maybe Aya can re-chard her. '

' Her? '

' She look like a girl, and her voice is girlish, so it is a *she* '

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0

' A robotic being?' Razer asked.

' That what she said. Aya any progress? '

The ship AI bent over a new robot hook-up up some wires.

' Her systems respond well for the power form ship core ' Aya said showing them a diagram on a computer screen. ' But I was unable to entrance her memory banks, or any other systems.'

' Firewall of some source? '

' Negative. Her CPU defend it self intentionally. I ones access a organic being mind. It is almost similar. '

' How a drone can have a mind of it own? It is just a program ' Razer said.

' Call me... a drone one more... time... and I will smack you in a face! ' The voice was barely a whisper but everybody hear it.

The female robot sit up with a help form Aya. She have a very slender appearance. Skinny legs and arms. On her feet here was a heels with is look like thrusters. She have a something like a old time pilot goggles, and a stabilizers on arms. There was a glass cockpit on her chest, Hal could see a passenger seat through it. On one on the wings was a insignia of some animal head. She have a big, blue eyes, and a nice face in a shape of a heart.

' What are you staring at? ' Robot ask rude.

' Sorry ' Said Hal and turn his head to the wall. She have a female appearance. In some areas very female.

' Ok, what are you? Who build you?! ' Razer asked lifting his first. His power ring flite up.

' I wasn't build! I was born!' The robot voice was still weak, but full of convince. 'Well, the right word is *sparked*... but still! And a name is Bodkin '

' Really? A Bodkin? ' Hal smiled

' It is a normal name. Like Opimus, or Triggerhappy, or Saundwave... '

Hal and Kilowog stared laugh.

' Flesh-made ' Bodkin said shaking her head.

' Stop it! ' Razer snarl at Green Lanterns. ' We still don't form where that thing came form! '

' There is much anger in this one ' Bodkin said with a funny voice. ' Is he like this to you tom, girl? ' She asked Aya.

' Wait... did you just quoted Yoda? ' Hal asked when he stopped gigging.

' Well... yes. I love Star Wars. Great movies, the three old one are beater then the new ones if you ask me. '

' Ok... you know Star Was, but not a Green Lanterns... Can you tell as where is your planet? What was the name of it? '

' Cybertron, and yes I can, with position to Earth. '

Aya check a coordinate in her space maps. There was no planet in that sector. Just some asteroid, orbiting around small star.

' We are no longer in Kansas ' Said shocked Bodkin.

Ok, some of Cybertronias somehow bet to other dimensions and came back... There was some that been in a future or a past... But Bodkin never, ever think that some day she could get in to one like that.

' Oh sweet Primus! That is what I get for flying to close to black hole... '

' YOU DID WHAT?! ' Scream Kilowog.

Bodkin give him a surprise look.

' If you are unlucky and get pull in to black hole you can try fly with a gravity vortex and not get crushed. Then if you are close to event horizon there is possibility to fly in to it with some speed. I got pull in and try that trick. I was hoping to get out in the White Hole '

' What is a White Hole? '

' You don't know? That is behind a Black Hole. Sometimes it is in other part of universes '

' Why we should believe you drone? ' Said Razer.

SMACK!

Bodkin even weak was fast as lightning. Red Lantern was hit with open hand in the right cheek. He took a step back. He have a five finger print on it, and it stared to get red.

' I warned you ' Bodkin said with a dark tone.

Razer roar and launch him self on Cybertonian. Bodkin jump of the medical bead and transformers in to small, smooth jet and fly full seed through the door. With some acrobatic move she reach control room and transform again. She hide her self under a control panel. Ok, maybe smacking that red guy wasn't a good idea, but she hated the word *drone* like every other Transformer. This is a word that defines machine without feelings. And she was not just a machine. She have a spark, a soul in energy form.

' Did you know that she can do that? ' Asked Hal still holding Razer in place.

' No, that girl have some moves! ' Kilowog said.

' Aya, where she is? ' Hal asked ship AI.

' My sensors suggesting that Bodikn is in control room. She did not make moves to change our course, or damage to the vessel '

' So, she is hiding '

' Let me go! ' Screamed Razer.

' No way. You will not go after girl! ' Kilowog said pushing Red Lantern to the floor.

' She hit me! '

' You got it for foul-mouth ' Said Hal. ' We will let you go, but if you try to attack her, you will get a smack from Kilowog, you got it? ' Razer was not happy but agree.

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0

On a bridge Bodkin was read to fight. Every deep space explorer was trained in basic fighting techniques, plus she was a pretty good shooter. But like old Spirger one said *always bring a sword in to a gun fight*. She got a long dagger in here hand. It comes form a part of her left wing. One place where no one is looking for a weapon.

Still she was low on energy. She got same energy from that robot, Aya. She got feeling that she was not just AI. Maybe she evolve. She flinch when she it the red guy. That was a reaction intelligent being with feeling. There was no Cybertron here, but Bodkin got feeling that sister in a heart.

Green Lanters bust through the door. The Red was right behind them with a anger written on his faces. Primus, protect you children.

' Bodkin! It's Ok! No one is going to hurt you. Razer here is not going to get revenge on you! ' Hal called.

' Promise? ' She peek out form her hideout.

' Yes, you have my word .'

Transfmers get up slowly putting a dagger back to pace on a wing.

' I was worry that someone have to put on my tombstone *I regret nothing* ' She said.

' You do not? ' Kilowog asked.

' Nope, never did, and never will be '

' So if we are together I think it is time to you to tell as something about you self, and your world '

' Well, it is a long story. From where I came from... '

After a few hours the crew of Interceptor know a short version of Cybertron history, a mission of Bodkin and a few important fact with differ they reality. In return Hal told small Transrmers about Green Lantern crops, Justice League and a war with Red Lanterns.

Now they were siting in ship messa. Lanterns with organic food and Transformers hoked up to energy line.

' And I thought Beast Wars was a hard time. ' Bodkin said. ' But what I know? I have only 45 stellar cycle. I ended Cybertronian Academy faster then my peers. '

' Stellar Cycle? ' Asked Aya.

' That is a unit of time, let me see... In Earth time that will be... 50 years. '

' 50? That a long time ' Said Hal.

' Not for Transformers. We live long, longer then any other species in the universe '

' You are a machines ' Said Razer. ' You do not age '

' Yes, we do, just very slowly. And end that machine slag. I have a spark '

' And that spark thing. You say it is like a soul, form form energy. Can I see it? ' Asked Kilowog.

The Bodkin's cheek beggin to change color form light gray to deep blue form energon gathered.

' Why there is a change of color on your appearance? And your body temperature rise, is there is something wrong? ' Asked Aya.

Then it hit Hal.

' You are blushing! '

' I'm not!... Ok, yes. The spark. It is personal. It is like ask someone to undress completely in public ' Bodkin explained.

' Your body react like an organic, still I can tell there is no organic cell in it. Here are a crystal organisms, but there never was cybernetic being. ' Said Aya.

' Naah. Girl you are a cybernetic being, I see you react as I hit mister sunshine. If a AI develop a feelings, and begins to show free will become a sentient beings, and you sweetie are on the best way to become one... What? My hard drive sicking out or something? '.

Three Lanterns stare at here with they jaw in the floor. There was a complete shock in they eyes.

' Like you didn't know... you didn't? My the Matrix! Male's are truly blind! '

Aya try to not look her friends in the eyes. It that was a true? She was becoming a sentient beings? She was becoming... alive? So that feeling deep inside her was not a program error? It was real?

' Aya, can you help me with my armor? I have a few dents, and it is pressing on my protoform. It drives me crazy. It itches ' The last was for the Lanterns to understand. ' Boys, can you live as? It a rather girl thing. '

Hal and Kilowog live quickly left still in shock. Razer stay little longer staring at the ship AI.

' You ask for a kick in the bumper'

' Where? ' Asked Rend Lantern.

' In the place when back end they noble name. '

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0

Aya helped Bodkin remove parts of white armor. The AI was fascinated by a delicate, soft metal under it. And it was worm. The word for it came form her data base – pleasant. They work together on a dents, and Cybertronian pulled her in to the talk.

' He sees to be angry all the time ' Bodkin said judging fixed shoulder pad.

' Red Lantern Razer draws energy form rage and hate. This is a source of power every Red Lantern. ' Aya said.

' What a glitch. '

' Glitch in what? '

' Sorry, it is word for *stupid*. But he is not like that all the time, is he? '

' No, other time he seems to be... sad. '

' My guess he have turbulent past. My friend by the name Bluemax is like this. He is taking care of me sins I was a kid. He lost a lot in the time of Great War. He is or angry, or depressed. Still he is a amazing teacher. Thanks to him, I shot like a targetmaster, never miss. From time to time he smile, but only when he thinks no one see. Like I graduate Academy, or for a first time I shot ten targets with ten blast. And there was a time I knock out some guy who didn't like a girl to be better then he is. He was with my in class. At fist Bluemax was angry, but then he said to me, to never to surrender, and fight for my rights. I thing for him, I'm his sparkling. '

' What is sparkling? '

' A child. '

' Red Lantern Razer don't take me for a child. Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, and Kilowog maybe.'

' Oh, no that was not a look for a child that he gave before he left. That was look for a woman. '

Aya open her mouth but didn't say anything more. She helped Bodkin put armor back and they went to control room.

' Hal, my I ask you something? ' Trasformer ask.

' Yes?'

' Can I stay? I'm deep space explorer, and this world is just what I wonted to see. Plus I can fight. If I didn't go to mission, I will be saring time in Elit Guard. It is like Green Lanter, but with no power ring '

' Are you sure? You are not going home? '

' I fly through the event horizon and ended here. I need time to understand how what I did. In this time I can do something constructive. And saving universe is constructive '

' Another Rookie ' mumbled Kilowog.

' I guess there is no other way. Welcome to the crew Bodkin. '

She smiled and salute.

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0

More soon. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

' We need to stop for some supplies' Said Hal with unhappy face.

' I belive a word *food* is somere in supplies ' Said Bodkin.

' You are lacky, you live on energy alone. As long as Intercetor have power ther is nothing to worry for you ' Said Kilowog.

' But some of my people have an oranic alt form, and they eat ' She smiled.

' Yeah, but you still don't know what to look for. You, Aya and Razer will stay on a ship. Me and Kilowog will go to the planet and seek something to eat ' Hal decided.

' Find with me ' Cybertronian said.

Bodkin surprisingly was a big help to them. She fixed Aya robot form, damage in encounter with Atrocitus. She call it a medical field. Also she dig up a few defects in the navigation systems. She was handyman. Razer still have a hard time accepting a newcomer. A five finger bruise on his face was only one of reasons. Bodkin was a optimistic, happy being, head strong and fearless. If she was form this world she could be a Green Lantern. To him her behavior was annoying.

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0breakline000

After Kilowog and Hal left Transformers seek up to the entry. Despite all her stillness she was caught by Aya.

' Where are you going? ' AI asked.

' Flying? ' She said. ' Oh, come on girl! I need to fly! Feel a wind under my wings. Go fast as I can. Feel, well... freedom. '

' Is his a primary need? '

' Yep, It is. '

' So we need clock you in a cage ' Said Razer coming out of the shadow.

' Here comes Clifjumper. Aya will not tell, will you? '

' I never... ' Stared AI

' Please? Gril, do it for me ' Bodkin make puppy-dog eyes.

' Still if something happened you need to return to ship as fast as you can. ' Aya said finlly.

' Yay! '

Open a hatch and become a blur. In second she fly around a ship and busted out to the free space.

I was not need her to flying so much. She just think that Aya and Razer need some time alone.

There it was, a new universe to explore. At first she was thinking what she will be missing Cybertron. Now she was flying free, knowing that there are few good persons to return to. She was happy. As always she didn't regret.

What she didn't tell her new friend was why she go on a deep space exploration. The reason why go alone. Bluemax... with his spark gone broke the last thing that keep her on a planet. And the Council of Elders was pretty happy to get rid of her.

She make a double barre roll and increase the speed. How come she ended up here? No one ever said that passing through black hole will send you to you to new world. Ok, some fly and come out in Withe Hole, or go back in time. Maybe just some freak accent... or will of Primus. She got spiritual after this rip. Oh well...

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0breakline000

'Thank you Aya' Said Razer after trying out the new oath.

AI left and Razer use old, heated words to re-chard his ring. He did not like to Aya fell her actions was usless. He still remember Bodkin told them. Aya is learning how to feel. If she can feel, she can be hurt, and he would never wonted that. Looking at her face he see Ilana. His love for her... why he pour it on a robot? And why listen to Bodkin?! That daredevil piece of scrap metal!

He get up and it a wall in frustrations. He have a mess in a head. All because that Cybetronian. Now she happy fly out there like there is no tomorrow. And there is war at the horizon. It was batter that Bodkin never fly out of that black hole.

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0breakline000

' Bodkin come in ' Said Aya on com-link.

' Yes, sweetie? '

' Green Lantern Kilowog and Hal Jordan not return yet. They don't answer on communications '

' So... go and check what happened. '

' You need to go back on a ship, and wait for instructions. '

' What ever you say, girl. '

It happened that half way to ship she meet up wit a Green Lanterns carry a food form they trip. She have them a little joke that it is a girl thing to appear late. And they laughed. Little Tranasformer have a spark to make other happy.

' So, it was a fear? ' Bodkin asked thinking of yellow rock.

' Yes it affect our minds. I wonder how it will affect you. ' Said Hal. ' Is there anything like that form where you come form? '

' Yes, but it was no fear ' She look at Razer. ' Something else. '

' What? ' Kilowog asked.

Bodkin took a deep breath. This is not going to be good!

' A hate. It was a Hate Plague. the disease that caused everyone to go insane, and fight to death. It's was a very dark hour for all of galaxy. ' She never see the plague, she was to young. But looking at Red Lantern it give her a pretty good idea what it was.

' A haven for a Red over there ' Said Kilowog. ' What stopped it? '

' Only way to fight a Hate is with Wisdom. Something, with great wile was sacrifice that day, and never to be return. '

' Bodkin, you how you stared taking with riddles? '

' And I think I will go to bead. ' It was not like she didn't trust them to tell whole story... just don't like to tell it rigt now. '

' Hey! ' Hal called after her.

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0breakline000

Later on a ship Aya enter Bodkin room. Cybertronian was laying on a bead playing with a pice of string. She making a shapes by braid string between the fingers.

' What's up? ' She asked AI.

' Do you dream? '

Bodkin stopped playing and sit up.

' Dream like have a wish to come true, or dream in a re-charge?'

' Re-charge dream '

' Oh girl... well... dream is like... hmm...' Bodkin have a hard time to describe a simple thing. ' Close your eyes. '

Aya did so. Bodkin hold her hand.

' Is there is a place that you like to be? '

' Yes '

' Imagine this place, feel as you was there, can you feel it? '

' I think. '

' That is a good dream. You can stay there of fly away, swim in seeped of oceans, dancing on the stars, be with one that holds you hold dear, ever if this person is lost of far away. '

Aya nodded slowly.

' Now think of place that you never want to. Imaging this, and feeling form that place. You got it? '

The ship computer frown in displeasure.

' Yes, I have '

' Only thing that keep you from sating in this place is my head. ' Said Transformer and let go. ' You are alone. There are evil thing following you. There is no where to run. No one is going to help you. Your friend live you. That is a bad dream, a nightmare. You can open your eye now. '

Aya open her optic and blinked.

' It is unpleasant '

' Yes, but there is a good dreams, you need to remember that. '

' And what to do if someone have nightmares? '

' It good to talk about it. Sometime in dreams we see things that we push back deep in mind. '

' And if someone don't like to talk? '

' Let me think... '

Bodkin have one thing that can help. She reach out to she small pocket on her belt. She full out a ring big as her hand. Inside it like a spider web was woven a string. I was decorated with a feathers.

' That is a dreamcatcher. An amulet form Earth. It keeps bad dream away and hold goon one close. Maybe it is illogical, but I you believe it will work. '

' Can you make one? '

' No, but I can give you this one ' Bodkin said putting a amulet in AI hand.

' You don't need it? '

' It dose not matter. I think know for who that is and he need it more then I do. '

' Tha... Thank you. '

' You welcome sweetie. '

' My I be allowed to ask one more question? '

' You just did, but go ahead. '

' Why did you answer to Green Lantern Kilowog? '

Bodkin give her a long sad look.

' Because for what was lost to Hate Plague it is took away everything I hold dear. '

Aya did't say anything else. Bodkin was grateful for that. The AI live the room and Trnasformer lay on her bead.

Blumax, her adopted father. He was the one of few that went in quest for lost Matrix of Leader ship. Lost for Hate Plague, return by sacrifice of Optimus Prime, and lost again in Spark War. But he was the one that live was lost in the stars. Although he was not her true creator, she feel his death deep in the spark. It was like strike of cruel blade. It hurt so much that her spark literally crack.

Bodkin lay her hand on her cheats. She could feel the slow beating it. And no one know how much it hurt. Every moment, every minute, every beat. It was an agony.

It was her pain to carry. She will never tell her new friend. They have a problem of they own. Knowing the pain it is to safer. And she never wonted them to safer.

000breakline000breakline000breakline000breakline00 0breakline000

More action next time, I promise!


End file.
